Hetalia Twist
by EpicFayl79
Summary: Kiku discovers the exciting web comic "Hetalia" before finding out they have been stalked. The Allies and Axis decide to go to a convention for laughs, only finding out how truly magnified their personalities are. Pairings relatively appear later.
1. Chapter 1: Why is it always Wikipedia?

Alfred reached into the bag, feeling around for a chip. Empty. "Hmmm." He mumbled, disappointed. The t.v light flickered as the commercial's brightness intensity changed. Arthur stirred on the couch. "Is it over?" he said, squinting as his eyes adjusted to the bright light in the dark room. Alfred stretched. "Naw man. It's like, half way over or something."

Arthur moaned. "Why do you Americans have so many bloody commercials? There's like 5 about air fresheners, 3 about microwavable pizzas, and the majority are about fast food restaurants. In England, that's unheard of…" he whined. Alfred only sighed. "Relax, go back to sleep or whatever. You can sleep here for the night. I'm going to bed." Arthur glared at him. "You always bail halfway through the movie. why do you even invite me if you know it's lame?". Alfred got up, stretching his arms. "I have my reasons. Now are you sleeping here or not because I might wake you up in the morning."

Arthur buried his face in the pillow. "I was going to stay here anyways. I think Francis was planning on attacking me tonight anyways." He frowned at Alfred who was trying not to laugh. "Oh grow up." He hissed.

Picking up a heavy blanket off the floor, Alfred chucked it at his tired friend, making him nearly roll of the couch startled. "Alright, g'night." Alfred said quickly, bounding up the stairs in 3 steps. Arthur glared emptily at the stairs, half expecting him to come back down and chuck a rock at him. "Retarded ass."

Feliciano woke up, a sudden wave of awareness flooding over him. "Ludwig, hey, pst. Wake up! Someone's here." Ludwig groaned. The Italian had a clenched fist on the blanket. "What? Who could possibly be here at 1 am?" Feliciano looked around. "I don't know, but I smell something. Alcohol?" He opened his eyes, sitting up. "So what you're saying is that a drunk is somewhere. In the house. At 1 am." Feliciano nodded. "Yeah. But I-"

Light blared in the room. "Hello West! I'm just coming to say how much you missed out on!" Gilbert stood in the doorway, a messy grin leaking across his face. His clothes looked like he tried to get dressed blindfolded. The bottle of beer in his right hand was about to spill on the carpet. "There was a drinking, hic~ contest and I got 3rd place! There, heh, there was this, hic~ lady who was freakin' hot! She..." He looked over at Feliciano, his arm still around Ludwig after waking him up. Gilbert just stood there for a minute, silent. "So... you slept with him... and..." His lip quivered as he burst out laughing. "You're, hah! YOU'RE GAY? Hey Kiku! Kiku! West is gay! He's a fag!" His voice seemed to be a bit bitter, maybe hurt…?

Ludwig's eyes narrowed. "Get over here bruder! I hope you had fun, because it's not happening again!" Gilbert stopped laughing and dropped the bottle, the booze leaking all over the carpet. "Bring it you homo!" Feliciano just watched as the two maimed each other in the doorway."All I heard was Gilbert screaming..." everyone stopped. Kiku Honda stood out in the hallway in his baggy pajama shirt and pants staring at the two brothers tangled up, Ludwig prevailing and a drunken Gilbert flailing his arms in desperate need for air. "Eh..." He looked at Feliciano sitting on the bed clutching a pillow. "I'm... going to back to my research... you people okay?" Ludwig nodded. "Just teaching this asshole a lesson." he spat, releasing his brother who began gasping for air, making a noise that sounded like a broken rubber conveyer belt. "Yeah," Feliciano said, rubbing his eyes and falling back down... "Goodnight Kiku." The drunk German had fallen asleep in sync with the Italian on the floor, sprawled outward into the hallway. As the Asian retreated back to his room, Ludwig dragged his brother into his, closing the door. Kiku shot the area one last glance and shut the door that separated him from the hallway

I question if staying over Ludwig's house was a good idea. I was only planning on researching tactics. He scoffed. The Axis was just another alliance. Bonds weren't broken badly after WWII. What would make us any different from previous alliances? Put in history as just another tale. Nothing more. Nothing less.

Kiku flopped onto his bed, the light bulb on the ceiling beginning to flicker. He had been up for nearly 7 hours now researching tactics. His eyelids were beginning to grow heavy.

He began to soak up the silence. An occasion like this was rare and he began feeling foolish for staying up so late. He yawned. I wonder if Ludwig will even be aware how much I intend to help. I'll just have to find out. The laptop's light vanished as it went into sleep mode. "Ack. Not again." Kiku mumbled. He tapped the pad, the light once again dancing over his face. The ceiling's light finally flickered out as is corresponding to the device.

"Okay, let's see." His hands hovered over his keyboard, typing rapidly. The sound of pecking softly rang out in the small room. "A-x-i-s P-o-w-e-r-s." His eyes widened. That's a lot of results. Scanning down, he clicked one. Wikipedia. 'A pasta loving fool who was once a great nation. He along with his friends form Axis Powers and struggle in the battle between other countries.'

The room was frozen. How did they even guess this? He clicked another Wikipedia entry. Nonsense. Something called "Hetalia" was all over the internet. An anime? A manga? A web comic? But anime is my element? And it's popular around the world! How did I miss this? How did Alfred miss this…? No, no time to scold yourself. Just look this up so you can go into your bed.

Kiku sat there, rubbing his eyes. What is this? Why is this even here? What's Hetalia? He leaned closer, his fingers typing rapidly. "W-h-a-t i-s H-e-t-a-l-i-a-?" Wikipedia. "Why do we always have this kind of thing happen to us..."


	2. Chapter 2: WTF happened to my car!

"Aiah! Ivan! Why are you always hiding behind every corner, aru?" Wang heaved in the hallway gasping for breath while a smiling Ivan stood directly around the corner. Well' not really standing, Wang was more like sprawled up against a wall half dead while Ivan smiled around the corner. "I go into the bathroom, you're in the shower. I go get a drink out of the kitchen, you're waiting for me on the table, aru.I GO TO BED AND YOU TAP ON MY WINDOW AT 3 AM!What do you want from me?" Ivan frowned. "You never returned my answer. I asked you a question." Wang shot him a glance. "No, I will not become one with Russia!" Ivan pouted, "I wasn't going to say that, but it was on the list. I wanted to know if you needed a ride to the conference Japan scheduled."

Wang looked away sheepishly. "I'm fine. I'll walk." "But I got my F2 SUV ready. It has a massive trunk and it's built to go on deep trails through the woods. Made to stand the bitter winters too." He looked back at Ivan, his expression was calm and he was staring out at the clear sky through the window. "Fine, fine. But what meeting? I didn't even get a call or anything, aru." Ivan grinned devilishly. "No one has yet. You'll be getting it in 12 minutes though." The look on his face sent chills through his spine. "How did you know that there was a meeting then?" Ivan walked away. "You don't need to know. I'll be here at 5. Don't be late." Wang stared at ... I question you.

****************************************************

Bonjour? Bonjour? N'importe qui? D crochez le t l phone sacrement d j ! Bonjour?Francis lifted his head off the pillow and glared at his phone. Why didn't he turn his phone on ? Bonjour?He quickly snatched the phone and flipped it open, clearing his voice. "Hello, France here. Which person is speaking at me at," he glanced at the clock, grinding his teeth. "at 4 in zee morning?"

Dawn was beginning to peek through the blinds as he rubbed his eyes. I'm going to kill this person. The voice on the over side was quiet and obviously was as tired, if not more than him. "Francis, forgive me, it's Kiku." Francis sat up grinning. Well, that changes things. "Hon! I see. And what can I do for you my friend?"

Kiku cleared his throat. "Suimasen Francis. I do not wish to call so early but it's important." He leaned back, his cover peeling downward. "Come tonight at the World Conference Center. Be there at 5. It's something important." Francis grinned. "And why then? Usually isn't it later that something like that goes on?" "Well, I need to get this done as soon as possible. Everyone's ready for it. Most were'nt so happy to get a call so early in the morning, but I'm concerned for everyone superficially."Aw, he's talking about a sighed. "I'll be there." 'Arigato."

The room became silent as Francis closed his cell. "Why can't anyone call me for anything besides meeting up?" He now I can't go back to sleep. Poo.

*************************************************

Alfred smacked the table. "So, you ready to head over to the WCC or you wanna wait. I'm cool with whatever you want to do dude, I feel like flooring my car last minute anyways." Arthur stared across the table, picking up his tea. "Okay, three things. First of all, it's 12:00 now. I don't want to have to wait in the heat for 6 hours. Second, why would I go with you? I have my car. And lastly, I haven't even had lunch yet." Alfred frowned and crossed his arms.

A grin began to play on his face. "I got it! We should like totally go to the movies! I'll buy lunch, and you can drive! And then I'll kick you out." Arthur stopped drinking. "What was that last part?" Alfred laughed, "I'm just joking dude! But seriously, get out." Arthur stared at his ally's serious the hell?" Okay then. I'll... see you at the meeting then."

Arthur got up, pushing in his chair and tightened his tie.I'm so opened the door and began heading down to the car. "Ok then." he mumbled. "Where's it?" His eyes scanned the street. "Hey Alfred, where's my car?" His head popped out from the door. "Oh yeah, someone crashed it last night." "What?" Arthur turned to face Alfred. His eyes were wide and his palms were facing upwards. The "What the fuck" position. "Hey, I had the same reaction though dude, but you parked on the left. He rammed your car going like 80 mph! It was pretty awesome to watch. I should've gotten it on video."

Arthur flopped onto the grass facing upward at the semi-cloudy sky. "I'm screwed..." he heaved. Alfred walked up to him and squatted down. Arthur looked up at him. "Um" he said, now averting his companion's eyes. "Is that offer for that car ride still up for grabs?" He grinned offering a hand up. "I knew you'd change your mind."

************************************************

"Damn it Antonio, we're gonna be late! Get you're ass out here!" A aggravated Lovino stood in the driveway holding the car keys and massaging his temples. "The frigging meeting starts at 6, it's 5:45." Antonio stood in the doorway, smiling his idiotic grin. "Relax my little Lovino, I'll take a shortcut. We'll get there in no time!" Lovino glared at him and walked towards him, his famous curl bouncing up and down. "Oh no you're not!" The pissed off Italian grabbed the Spaniard's shirt gritting his teeth. "You crashed my car before. I'm flooring it there if i have to."

Antonio sighed. "Okay, you got me there. But you're gonna make us late. We have 10 minutes." Lovino froze. "I've been ranting 5 minutes about you..." He sprung towards the car, dragging a limp Spaniard with him. "Why do you need me to bring you there? What happened to your car?" The engine was revved by now and Lovino began testing the gas before releasing the brake. Their bodies were pinned against the seat as they began dodging traffic.

Antonio could swear that his skin was being peeled off his face. "You think we're going fast enough?" Lovino grinned devilishly. "Nope"

***********************************************

"But I don't see the point in having 12 toasters. I mean, do you really want to make 2 dozen pieces of toast at the same time?" Feliks stared intensely at his friend before he realized he was serious. "Oh man Toris," He began to laugh. "When wont I?" Toris just stared at his odd friend as he continued to laugh. The surrounding countries were beginning to enter the room.

Kiku's meeting had gathered all the countries together. Enemies let bygones be bygones... for the time being. Heracles had fallen asleep with his many cat s as the chair tipped backwards, perfectly balanced. Ludwig had Feliciano sitting next to him while the Italian amused himself with a ladybug. Roderich had settled down and pulled out a small book out of nowhere while Elizabeta read over his shoulder. Gilbert had begun to tease Ravis, whereas he began running away from Gilbert buy using Berwald as a human meat shield. Berwald paused and then continued his conversation with Tino who was hesitant on even talking to anyone.

The world was temporarily at peace as the other countries meandered and occupied themselves in other ways. And then...

ALL HELL BROKE LOOSE

"Damn it Alfred, we're late! What's up with you and having to eat every 10 minutes?" Everybody went quiet, and the quiet ones went even quieter. "They have food here you git!" Arthur burst through the door. His face was red and the looked pretty pissed off. Alfred followed close behind with a burger in hand. Ah Americans.

"Well yeah, but I like American food better. Here it's like frigging squid arms and pig intestines. That's nasty dude." "So what you're saying is that you'd rather have some deep fried, fatty, greasy food made by under payed workers rather than seafood made by chefs?" Alfred frowned and looked at Arthur innocently. "Yeah, that's exactly what I'm saying. What part of that did you not understand?" He only sighed and went over to his seat and began rubbing his temples. "Why do I even... never mind."

The corridor door's opened up and Ivan walked in with a traumatized Wang. "No need to stop. We're here." Their shoes were spotted with dry mud and their hands were a bit dirty. Ivan was carrying his signature pipe, which was still wet with water for some reason. "Did you see her eyes Ivan... I'll never get that out of my head." Ivan grinned staring straight ahead. He whispered, "Well, you didn't have to kill her. I gave you the gun and said finish her. You just decided to listen." He began to walk towards his seat but stopped, his back facing Wang. "Oh and congratulations. You've become one with Russia." Wang froze. Ivan settled down in his seat, smiling like nothing ever happened.

"Well... I'm ready to start the meeting. How about you pe-" "Help!" The doors were flung open as as Mathew literally jumped through them. "Wha-" Alfred stuttered. Mathew dived under the conference table, he startled Sadiq. The Turk then created a domino chain, knocking down Berwald, into Toris, into Ravis, into Gilbert, into Elizabeta, into Roderech, into Vash, into Lili, into Wang... ect (You get the idea) By the time the chain ended, the only remaining person not knocked down or on top of everyone was Heracles, and he was somehow still sleeping.

And the Gaydar is now... Over 9000... 


	3. Chapter 3: Well This is Akward

"Ok people, let's begin." Kiku stepped through the separate doors on the other side of the room. "you all need to kno-" he froze. The bodies of hissing people was odd to look at, piled on top of each other like dirty laundry. He looked around the room, a small twitch of fear on his face. "This is an odd request, but can I have everyone please remain motionless for a moment?" He whipped out a piece of paper. "Hey asshole up at the end of the table!" Kiku looked over. Gilbert was pinned under Elizabeth. "This isn't exactly why I came here!"

The Asian just sighed and returned to searching for the paper. After a little while, he partially smiled. "Found it!" "Found what?" Toris said. "Er... I'm not sure... If I should read it aloud." "Well if you brought us here," Switzerland growled. Sadiq finished "Then don't you think you should tell us?" Kiku's face reddened. "I- I wasn't planning on reading it to everyone." England slammed his fist onto the table. "Damn it Kiku, just read the bloody paper!" Kiku looked down, crunching up the paper and tossed it into the trashcan, missing by a mile. "Never mind, everyone can-"

"What? I leave for 5 minutes to use zee restroom and when I come back, everybody's on someone else's ass?" Everyone turned to face Francis next to the front hallway doors. Roderech sneered. "You think ve vere doing what?" Francis looked at the Austrian who was crushing Elizabeta. "Hon hon! But you don't seem to be complaining, isn't that right now?" Roderech looked away. "You'd be surprised."

He looked back at Elizabeta. Big mistake. BIG, BIG mistake. "So why don't you get off of be because a FUCKING GERMAN'S ASS IS IN MY FACE!" The large frying pan, that she obviously pulled out of her sleeve because where else could it have come from, whacked Roderich square in the nose. "Heh, you like it though.' Gilbert said. He was hit...1. 2. 3. 4... about 30 times before she finally got up and dusted herself off. The Austrian had lost consciousness and his head now rested on the k.o'd German's "fucking ass". She paused. "I wonder if I'll regret that later."

"Ve~ Kiku! Why are we here?" The countries were now recovering or fully recoverd and seated. "We have gathered to discuss a serious matter. You are all being followed." No reaction. "by people with cameras." Silence. "Well you have a series named after you called Hetalia." I could swear I heard crickets chirping." They write about you having sex with other countries." Everyone began talking at once.

"I don't want to be gay!" Ravis sobbed. "Well that's not, like, totally bad, right?" Poland offered. Sweeden sat there, his expression grim. "Hon! Well I have to get to know zees person!" Francis smiled. "Aiah! These people must be punished, aru!" Wang slammed his fist down onto the table. "Whoa whoa dude, how many people are actually involved in this?" Everyone gradually quieted down for Kiku's response. "Um... Well.. everyone here is in Hetalia.' The murmuing began again, softer. "I don't know." Kiku spoke up. "This might end terribly, but..." "Spit it out Kiku." Ivan eyed him with such intensity he flinched. Kiku swallowed.

"I think... we should attend a Hetalia convention." 


	4. Chapter 4: You can smell the Confusion!

The room was buzzing with chatter. Raviks was excitedly talking to Berwald as he returned his answers with nods or shakes of the head. Gilbert and Roderech had regained contiousness, very slowly. Feliciano had begun to toy with an annoyed Vash's hand. Eduard had approached the somehow still sleeping Greek and gently attempted to shake him awake.

"Ciao! Are we late?" Lovino stood in the doorway. "Wait-" Antonio followed, gasping for air. "Wait for me!" A few of the countries faced the two, the others didn't seem to be bothered. "Eh? What happened here?" Lovino frowned. "I- I believe we missed the meeting." Antonio had recovered, and began looking around.

"Damn it. Feliciano, what happened?" The Italian looked up. "Ve~ hey! Lovino!" He ran over and took his brother's hands, squeezing them. "Listen carefully my brother, what was the meeting about?"

Lovino yanked his hands away from Feliciano. "Oh. We have stalkers that think we are all gay." Antonio approached, "What?" The brother's face twisted as he walked away. "Please hold." Lovino watched as Feliciano dragged Kiku over. "Well?" He spat. "Er... We're going to an anime convention." Antonio laughed. "Isn't that a bit childish." Kiku glared at him. "In my country, it is exreemly popular and hard to get to. You would too if you knew what was in them."

Lovino put his hands behind his head and groaned. "So i came all this way to find out we're going somewhere else?" He looked around. "And no pasta? What is wrong with you sickos?" Kiku looked around as well. "Feliciano ate it all i guess." Lovino grinded his teeth. " I'm going to kill that dimwit."

"Hey Kiku," Antonio implied. "Why are we going to a anime convention anyways?" Kiku began to walk away. "You don't listen very well. Feliciano already told you: A group of perverts have been following us and we have to evaluate the situation."

As the two were left standing there. Lovino finally spoke up. "I don't get it." "What does that even mean?" Antonio replied.

England slopped down onto the couch. Oh boy. Since when has just living my life become so complicated? He picked up a book resting on the edge of a table. "When is the convention?" He looked across the room at the few countries that decided to follow him to his house without even asking. Alfred, Ivan, Wang, and Francis sat on the other plush chairs. "Dude, I think it's, like, Friday." Alfred muttered. Ivan nodded his head. "Da, we're going to a convention where everyone is miming us." Wang shivered. "That's creepy. Why did we even agree to go, aru?" Ivan shrugged, smiling eerily.

Francis moaned. "It shouldn't end that badly. Sure we may be traumatized for life, but what's zee worst that could happen?" Alfred's head snapped over to Francis. "Have you even read any of the stories people write online?" Arthur rolled his eyes and returned to daydreaming at his book. "Oh please Alfred."

Alfred faced Arthur, a solemn expression set on his face. "Well, I'm just saying, don't be surprised if you see some shocking stuff at there." He laughed, not looking up. "You always had such a vivid imagination Alfred." The room became silent.

"I'm going" Wang implied, getting up and yawning. "I will see you on Friday. Zaijian." "To жe, goodnight." Ivan got up and dusted his coat off, existing the room. Francis nodded, leaving with the group.

Alfred sat there and grinned. "Only 5 days until you find out the truth, see ya Arthur." As the last of the alliance left his home, Arthur frowned. "I wonder if they know how much I loath their company.' Sighing, he looked back at his book. What the hell am I even reading? Closing the book that his attention was drawn from earlier, he looked at the cover.

"What the fu-" Playboy Magazine, loved by the males of the world since 1953.

****************************(Use your imagination, nose bleed)***************************

"Gilbert, get out of here, I don't need you're crap." Matthew swatted at the German who had snuck up behind him. "Eh? Why are you so frustrated?" He grinned evilly. Matthew clutched Kumajirou tightly as he turned away from Gilbert. Why am I always the victim? "Hey, I was only teasing." Instantaneously, he slid infront of the Canadian, blocking his escape. Gilbird chirped excitedly as his owner prevailed.

Matthew swallowed. "What do you want?" The albino snickered. "What up with your voice? You're so quiet." He was taken back by the remark. "Why is your voice so high? You sound like a sissy." He rebounded, sending the German back. "Bastard. Zumindest bin ich nicht ein erbarmlicher niemand." Gilbert grinned.

Matthew blinked and began to walk away. "Whatever. I don't speak German." Gilbert grit his teeth. Why won't he fight me? "So you're just going to walk away? You don't have the balls to fight." He glanced back at the country. I don't want to start any trouble. He thought to himself.

He clenched his fists, giving up. "Hey Matthew." He stopped walking. "Yes Gilbert?" "You going to that thing in a few days? The... the convention thingy?" The Canadian turned around. "Yeah, and you?" Gilbert grinned, Gilbird landing in his air. "You kidding, I'm not a pansy, no way." Matthew pushed up his glasses, a smile creeping up onto his face. "So talk to me when you have the balls to show up at the place."

He kept walking as he left the pissed German in his wake, Gilbird flying circles around his head.

"So, how'd you sleep?" Kiku stretched his arms as Ludwig approached in his training clothes. "I've slept better. You?" He sighed, pausing from his stretching and sitting down. He held his head between his hands. "Honestly, since the meeting 4 days ago I've been bothered by the approaching convention tomorrow." Ludwig stared at his depressed friend.

He walked over to him placed his hand on Kiku's shoulder tentatively. "It'll be fine. We'll get the creator if it'll take your mind off of this." Ludwig felt a pang of guilt as he said this. What am I doing. I''m saying this blindly. I have no idea who this person is and if we'll ever be able to find him. Kiku looked up at him. "Shirimasen... I want to know, but I'm thinking we make a huge mistake."

"Er, you'll be fine." Ludwig attempted to smile. Kiku jumped back. Ludwig released his shoulder. "What?" Kiku averted his eyes, looking to his left. "That grin was misleading." A dog barked off in the distance. "I don't get it, and I don't want to get it, so how about we start training. Das ok mit der?" Kiku shook his head. "Hai. But, what about Feliciano?" Ludwig offered a hand up. "He's with Ivan today." Kiku raised an eyebrow. "I wonder how that turned out?"

Ivan held tightly onto the brothers, one arm around each of them. "Feliciano, Lovino, I love your country. It's so warm.' The frightened Italians were Piss-your-pants scared. Their signature curls were twitching. I'll have to come here more." They both let out little screams as the Russian pulled them in closer.

I wonder if this is a "you're my bitches" statement...


	5. Chapter 5: Could you take any longer!

Berwald's phone vibrated. Message from Kiku. _Hm._

**Everyone's meeting at the National European Airport 9.**

**Be prepaied for the 8 hour plane flight.**

**Alfred said bring snacks.**

**And Multicolored sharpies.**

He looked at the sleeping European sprawled across the kitchen table. He approached Raivis, nudging him. "Hey." No movement. "Wake up." Nothing.

Berwald sighed, reaching into the gap between his stomach and the table, he slung him over his shoulder. He came to life. "Gah! What's happening?" Raivis thrashed his arms on the Swiss's back. Berwald shot him a warning glance, sending a wave of shock through the Latvian, a yelp escaping him.

"You awake now?" Berwald's eye's penetrated him. (He's just that freakin scary) "Y-yeah! I'v n- never felt better." "Good." He put him down, his knees buckling. "We have to be at the airport at 9 tomorrow." The boy calmed down. "Oh, which one?" He shrugged. "The NEA." He blinked. "The what?"

Berwald began heading towards the stairs. "Be ready at 7:30. I want to get a breakfast burrito." Raivis raised an eyebrow._ What the hell's a breakfast burrito? _Berwald turned. "Oh yeah." Raivis looked up, squealing again at the Swiss's straight face. "Where are my sharpies?"

"Hm, that seems reasonable." Ivan unwrapped his scarf from his neck, the phone cord making it difficult. "Yes, but I do enjoy sleeping late. Zis will be a struggle." Francis took off his shirt, putting the phone on speaker. "Da, I see where you're coming from." "Well at least we can rely on America for zee transportation."

Ivan sighed sending static into the phone as he tried to put his night shirt on. "Да, но Кику смущало меня на днях. I mean why did he ask the other countries not to get up?" Francis sat on his bed. "Eh bein, I thought it was parce qu'il était excitée, but that's just what I sought at zee time."

Ivan frowned. "Thanks anyways Francis. до свидания." The hung up the phone. I'll have to talk it out of him tomorrow.

Ivan lied down on the bed, hand reaching for the lamp. _Kolkolkol_. And then there was **darkness**.

"Alfred! We're going to be late for your plane! Get your ass out here you idiot!" Alfred grimaced at the alarm clock beside his bed. "Screw you Arthur! It's 8." Arthur grit his teeth, pounding on his bedroom door viciously. "I'm taking your car if you don't get out of bed in the next 5 minutes!"

He moaned, sitting upright. "Now Iggy, don't throw another tantrum." he said mockingly. "Tck! Quit calling me that. I'm going. Good luck Alfred." Alfred swung his legs over the edge of the bed and standing up in his red, white, and blue boxers. Fatigue blinded him and he stumbled back onto the bed. "Dude! I'm up!"

Arthur opened the door, sticking his head through and staring at the half anked American. "Liar, now get dressed." He closed the door. Well you're no fun. He got up and changed his shorts, threw on a shirt, jeans. He snagged the suitcase,and began running into the door that he forgot wasn't open.

Arthur stopped walking away after hearing a thud come from the guest room. "Alfred? You okay?" "Open the door." The American replied. The Brit twisted the handle, Alfred flying out and knocking him down. "You idiot! You're not supposed to put all of your weight on the door when you open it! Now if you don't mind get off of me and get your sock off of my eyebrow." Alfred frowned. "Don't block my way and maybe this won't happen next time. Maybe."

The American got on his hands and knees, picking up all of his clothing. "Shit, dude. I need to get a new bag. The zipper broke." Arthur moaned. "Of course it did." "Wait." Alfred stood up as the Brit began picking up his clothing, flipping out his cell phone. "What are you-" "Shh!" Alfred silenced him.

"Hi ya Kiku! We might be a little late, a little longer than fashionably late." Arthur heard Kiku's muffled speech. "Okay, Bye!" The phone snapped shut. "Alright then. Why'd you stop?" Arthur got up, an aggravated look on his face. "I'll be in the car."

In a matter of seconds, the front door slammed shut, leaving Alfred alone in the mini mansion."What'd I say?"

"Aiyah! Where is everyone?" Wang looked down at his sleeve. "Oh yeah, I'm not wearing a watch, aru." It was about 9 right now. Wang was standing in the center of a runway with the private jet. A long line of jets extended behind it, awaiting takeoff. "Wang!" A whispery voice shouted a distance away. Matthew stood a few hundred feet away with a rollable suitcase and Kumajirou in his arms.

"Er... hey. I was waiting for you." The Canadian approached and smiled, but it quickly disappeared as he began remembering something. "Do you know if that guy Prussia is here? I said he has no balls if he didn't show." Wang shook his head. "Actually, no one's here yet, aru."

Matthew frowned. He was the only one who remembered who he was, asshole or not. "Oh that's too ba-" "No need to fear! The awesome me is here!" By the time Matthew finished screaming Gilbert had finally shut up and just stood there with Wang, staring at the Canadian. "Time to get outta here. Mein gott, where's West?"

The shinning corvette screeched to a hault. "Ve~ You can finally get off now Kiku!' Feliciano was at the wheel grinning his idiotic grin. Kiku and Ludwig, however, were clinging onto the black leather seats as if their life depended on it. At the time, it did, and now every ounce of color had been drained out of their faces. "Germany, Kiku, you can get out now. I have to go park the car." The German and Asian locked eyes with each other and grabbed their suit cases, jumping out of the car and gathering next to the few countries that had arrived already.

"Ve~ I'll be back! Ciao!" The rubber screeched, and flipped the car around and floored it all of the way into the distance. "Hey West." Gilbet approached his shocked brother and ave him a noogie. "Why are you so scared? Sind Sie Huhn, oder haben Angst vor einer italienischen?" Ludwig glared at Gilbert, flipping him onto his back. Ludwig snarled,"Wir werden diese später fortsetzen." Gilbert swallowed.

"He drives like a mental case in a straight jacket with a blindfold on." Everybody turned o Kiku, litterally shaking. "Is he okay, aru?" Wang questioned. "No and he'll never recover from this truamatizing event," Ludwig informed him "now where is everyone?"

"Aiyah, how would I know? Alfred is already 10 minutes late." Kiku looked up. "Oh, he informed me that he'll be late. His suitcase broke." "Wonderful." Matthew heaved. Everyone faced the Canadian. "Who are you?" He looked down at Kumajirou. "I'm Canada."

"Germany! Germany!" Feliciano began running towards them. Ludwig sighed. "Relax Feliciano! We'll be here for a while."

That you will Germany, that you will.

Nah, Ivan won't let you. :P

Sorry this chapter is like half crap, I have to stall... for a reason...

Next chapter will be funny.


	6. Chapter 6: The 8 Hour Plane Flight P1

"Dude, you're gonna love my jet, it's epic." Alfred sat in the passenger seat, an arm hanging out of the car. "It has a great bar, fancy restrooms, a shower, a-" he stopped when he saw Arthur's face. "A shower?" He grinned and laughed. "I can't believe you!" He laughed even louder. Alfred's tuft of hair sprung up. "I find that offensive. You'll see. I like the Karaoke stand in the bar."

Arthur raised one of his eyebrows, which was really like 8 eyebrows. "Who has a Karaoke stand in a bar. On a plane. When only one person flies back and forth in it. Answer me that Alfred." His gaze shifted back to the road. "Well if it's so ridiculous Arthur, then you probably won't want to know about the 'happy room' for passengers like you when they get too drunk."

"Eh?" Arthur faced him surprised with his mouth slightly agape, suddenly interested. "Haha! I knew you'd like it! I never go in there, it's used more by my guests." The Brit focused on the road again. "I- I'd rather not."

Alfred shrugged. "Whatever dude." He stuck his head out of the car. "Hey Arthur, why do you drive on the left side of the road? Is that why people were honking at me on the way to your house? I thought it was because I-" He looked over.

A huge grin crept up onto his face. "Arthur Kirkland, are you blushing?" Arthur's eyes widened and he covered his face. "OF COURSE NOT! SHUT UP YOU IDIOT! WHY WOULD I BE BLUSHING? I JUST FEEL AWKWARD ABOUT THE CONVERSATION WE WERE JUST HAVING!" The Brit faced the American, who's grin had widened. He raised an eyebrow and laughed obnoxiously. Arthur tried to change the subject, looking at the signs they drove by. "Oh look, we're here, 45 minutes late."

Alfred put his hand on Arthur's shoulder as he unveiled his red face. "It happens to the best of us Iggy. This can be our little secret." Arthur parked the car, looking over guiltily at the grinning American. "Now let's get out of here." Arthur smiled.

Smack. "What the hell! Why'd you do that?" Alfred whined, rubbing his head and pushing up his glasses. Arthur grinned, opening the door. "I told you not to call me that you idiot."

"Oi! Feliciano!" A dark blue corvette was flying towards the plane. Lovino sat in the driver's seat, probably going faster than the plane next to it, while Antonio hesitated to stand up in the machine. "Sei un idiota, get your ass onto the seat!" Lovino floored the break, both bodies lurching forward and Antonio's almost sliding across the windshield.

The group watched the car turn 1080 degrees before they both sat there and assessed the damage. "Hey Feliciano." Kiku whispered. "Ve~ yes Kiku?" "Why don't Italians wear seat belts?" Feliciano blinked. "Well we... Sometimes we..." He frowned. "I don't know Japan. I think it's more fun!"

Lovino scanned the crowd. Most of the members of the meeting were there. About 15, 20 people stood there walking, talking and being occupied with a few other things. "Let's go my Lovino." The Italian looked at the half drunk Spaniard. He was smiling and kept giggling every time he hiccuped."Get out of my car, I've to got park it."

Obediently, Antonio got out of the car and saluted him. Oh boy. Lovino floored the car away and Antonio stumbled over with the rest of the arrives.

"Do all Italians drive like that?" Kiku looked at Ludwig grimly. "Hai, and I don't think I'll ever be in the car when Feliciano drives again." Ludwig nodded. "I could tell by your continuous scream that went on for 5 minutes or so."

"Damn it, sorry we're late." Everyone turned. Arthur and Alfred approached everyone with an exotic looking suitcase. Alfred looked a little white and averted everyone's eyes.

There was silence as they approached. Arthur looked at their stunned faces. "What the hell are you staring at?" He followed their eyes to the suitcase. It was pink with bright yellow flowers that look more like they belong in tropical climate rather than Europe. "Okay, I get it, it's weird. Can we head off now?"

Alfred smiled at everyone. "Alright! So how many of you people know how to fly a plane?" Everyone looked at him taken back. Arthur was having a hysterical fit. "You mean to tell me that you don't have any pilots? Why am I not surprised?" Alfred frowned at Arthur. "Well i can but i need a co- pilot."

He scanned the crowd. Berwald had his hand raised. "Ja. I can." Alfred grinned as the Brit turned to him, confused. "Alright! Anyone else? You know, in case we get shot or something." Vash tentatively raised his hand. 'Brother! Don't do that!" Lili looked up at her brother, a frightened look on her face.

"Det är okej, jag är bara en backup." Lili sighed and held his hand. "Okay! Let's go!" Everyone began to file up and load into the plane. Withing 5 minutes, everyone was seated, packed up and everything into the bunkers overhead.

"Alright! Let's get this show on the road! Attendance!

"Italys!" "Presente!" Lovino shot his brother a look.

"Germany!" "Ja." He looked around.

"Japan!" "Hai."

"Spain!" "Sí." The drunk Spaniard began to sing.

"China!" " Nǐ kàn dào wǒ yǐjīng, aru." Alfred blinked. "I'm guessing that's a yes."

"Austria!" Alfred looked up. He nodded at the American.

"Hungary!" " Igen Amerikában?"

"Poland!" "Lubię, nie przegap tego dla połowy świata!" Everyone turned to face him. "I was, like, kidding." (No one cares Poland)

"Canada!" Matthew looked up. "You remembered?"

"Turkey!" "Burada!"

"Greece!" He looked up. Heracles nodded.

"Sweeden!' "Mmhmm."

"England!" "I hate you." "Good to see you too."

"France!" He winked. "Ouais, je suis ici."

"Finland!" He looked up aggravated and mocked. "America!" He high 5'd Sweden without looking at him. Ninjas.

"Kor- ea?" "Dangsin-i dobag-eul hadani!" China turned around to the Korean. "Aiyah! Get off the plane!"

"Er.. ok? Baltics!" No answer. "Baltics?" Everyone began murmuring. "That reminds me, where's Russia?" A loud squealing sound could be heard from outside. "What the hell?" Everyone went to the right windows. A silver model car pulled up next to the wings.

Francis raised an eyebrow. "Is that-" "Russia?" Arthur finished. Sure enough, Ivan had fallen out of the car, hurry to go as Toris, Eduward, and Raivis bell out of the tinted car. Ivan looked at the jet, already locked up. He said something to Raivis who seemed terrified.

Alfred grit his teeth in annoyance. "Who here can read lips?" No reply. Matthew tentatively raised his hand, a grim look on his face. "I can. He said let's bust the landing wheel if they don't let us on." Obviously, everyone gasped. "Let them on!" Francis demanded as Ludwig began opening the doors. Ivan kept glancing back at the station.

"Hey! Holen Sie sich auf!" The Baltics didn't hesitate, nearly knocking each other down in an attempt to get on. "Ivan!" The Russian was shivering, a similar black car approaching. "We have to hurry, Natalie's here." He got onto the plane and sealed the door. The black car stopped.

"Why can't she come?" Kiku said sternly, looking at Ivan. "No time for questions." "But-" His face darkened and he gave him a twisted smile. "No compromise in Russia! Теперь мы должны получить этот чертов самолет в воздухе, прежде чем она убивает всех нас, понял?" Kiku cringed at the fact that Ivan was even scarier and demonic when he spoke in Russian. "H- Hai..." He twisted man smiled.

"Good, now who's piloting with me?" Everyone pointed to Alfred who was for some reason drinking a juice box. Grape juice. Ivan blinked. "Any day now, da?" Alfred kept drinking ang began heading to the cockpit with the Russian.

"H- How do you live with him?" Kiku shivered at the thought of living with him. Eduard cringed amd began shivering. "You can't."

Meanwhile, Shinatty Chan had been supervising China's fridge. Om nom nom. :F

China- You already saw me, aru

Korea- Of course I'm here America!


	7. Chapter 7: The 8 Hour Plane Flight P2

**"Check one two, runway 9, clear for liftoff?"** Alfred adjusted his headpiece.** "Rodger that, you are a okay, have a safe flight U.S 2, station out."** Ivan smiled, **"Da, copy that."**

There was static as the plane began picking up speed, skidding on the runway several times before finally climbing upward. Alfred looked at the Russian. "You forgot something." He frowned, flicking a switch. There was a small ding. "Good morning everyone, dis is your copilot speaking, you are now free to roam about the cabin, da?" Alfred nodded before activating autopilot.

"Dude, I'm starved, let's go grab a sandwich." _Communist bastard_. Ivan smiled. "I'm going to check out the plane." _Stupid American_. "Okay."

Ivan fluidly moved into the passenger cabin. He scanned the seats. Only 10 people were here. "Where'd everyone go?" Roderich looked up from his book along with Elizabeta. "The bar. Two rooms back." "A bar?"

Ivan opened the next door. A large, but empty room was laid before him. This is new. Ivan opened the next set of doors. People all around were bumping into each other, a glass of liquor in most of their hands. The wiser of the group decided to sit down.

He approached the bar stand. "водка." The female bartender nodded and poured a glass. He sipped it. "Cпасибо. I can hold my liquor well, keep it coming." She smiled before pouring a glass for a sober Finland. "Kolkolkol."

"This is my kind of place." Gilbert had a beer in his hand. "The beer isn't as fresh, but a bar on a plane, it's a gold mine." Matthew sat next to him in a bar stool chair holding his polar bear in his hands. "Yeah, I guess." Gilbert sat down and stared at the depressed Canadian. Placing hand on his shoulder, he whispered something in his ear, he already reeked of alcohol. "You need a drink. Smoke some weed. Get laid. You know, something to make you smile."

Matthew pushed the German away from his face. "You need to ease up on the beer, you're barely sober and we haven't even been in the air for an hour yet."

Gilbert scoffed. "That's why the bar's there!" Matthew looked down at the polar bear. "What should I do , the pot or the liquor?" The bear blinked. "Who are you?" Gilbert sprayed his beer everywhere, everywhere being anyone standing in front of him and all over Matthew's arm. He looked at the bear. "I'm Canada! Why can't you remember?" "Di- Did that bear just speak."

The Canadian sighed and got off the stool. "I don't have time for this." Gilbert sat there and looked at his empty cup, Gilbird going berserk and flying circles around his master's head. "Maybe... I should ease up on the bear- er, beer."

"Hey, Arthur ease up on zee alcohol." Francis stared at the Brit, who was obviously out of it. "What you talking about? I'm _hic _completely fine! Now stop sticking your hand in my face every bloody 5 minutes, I can't see anything when you do that." Francis twisted the glass of beer out of his hand, restraining him easily with the other. "You need to stop for a while." Arthur began flailing his arms and reaching for the glass. "Give me back my bitter you bloody git or I'll take you out."

Nowhere he folded his arms on the bar, put his head down, and began to cry. "Why does America hate me? I feel so unloved." It took all of Francis will power to not laugh. Or cry. Or hug him. Or knock him out, sling him over his shoulder, and put him in a trash bin. Maybe a little bit of everything.

Instead he placed a hand on his back. "Ah, life is tough, non?" Arthur stopped crying and looked at the Frenchie. "Damn_ hic _right it is. Why would that idiot leave me?" Francis sighed. Thank God I didn't win him. Arthur makes it seem more like a burden. "Because he's an ass."

Arthur placed his head on his arms and began crying again, attracting a little attention from the other countries. "Then I miss my little ass. What happened, he was so cute!"

A few other countries turned and stared at him. "You idiot, come on." Francis looked away as he grabbed his ally's arm and dragged him into yet another room of the unreasonably large plane. It was dark with a recliner, a bed, and a mini fridge in the corner. "Eh, why are you dragging me into hic here?" Francis put him onto the chair and squatted down to eye level.

"Stay here and don't touch anyzing. Got zat?" The drunk Brit nodded. "Good. I'll be back in half an hour to check on you." He nodded, getting up and lying on the bed. "Damn it Francis, I don't need your help. Go drink your bloody wine and party with the other countries."

He didn't think twice, closing the door quietly. _The Frenchie looked at the door. What the hell is a 'Happy Room'?_

"Sh! You'e gonna wake him up!" Lovino glared at Feliciano who was now being gagged with a sock. Roderich's face was now covered in small detailed little pen marks of flowers and "I luv Hungary" banner written across his forehead, most of which was in detail. Ludwig looked both disturbed, but was restraining a small laugh. _Das ist Karma f__ür Sie. _Feliciano had now taken the sock out of his mouth, realizing that it was not edible, and/or delicious.

Berwald was hesitating to add anymore to his victem's face. "Raivis, blue." Raivis tossed it over, the Swedish man catching it mid air. "Ah! Lovino! Why'd you put a sock in my mouth? I don't even know who's sock it is!" Antonio clamped a hand over his mouth while Lovino headbutted him. "Hey! Ti capita mai di ascoltare? Stai zitto!"

Feliciano began sobbing and Ludwig put a hand on Antonio's shoulder. He looked up at the German. "Okay, okay. I'll let go." The Spaniard released the Italian. Wrong move. "Germany! That sock was nasty! My head hurts now! Why didn't you help me earlier?"

The Austrian's eyes shot open. Berwald looked at his eyes, the frightening expression on his face and the sharpie an inch close to his. Roderech opened his mouth, astonished. "Hm. You might want to stay still, remember who's holding the sharpie here."

"Na na na na, na na na na, haaaay goodbye!" Matthew swayed side to side, a beer glass overflowing in his right hand, and 10 other drunken countries joining him with their arms around each other's necks. Gilbert stood at the Karaoke stand leading the way. "Ja! Jeder körper singen!" The chorus went on.

The song finally ended, everyone clapping, Felkis collapsing on the floor and Toris poking him. "Help! I think he's dead!" he cried mockingly. Everyone laughed. Wang burst into the room, a long trail of toilet paper trailing out from his waist. "Aiyah! I go to the bathroom for half an hour and I can't sing?" The laughing got louder. Yun Soo slid onto one knee and offered his hand. "Oi! Wang! Can I have your breasts in marriage?" The drunk countries laughed even more at the pathetic joke.

"Hey! Ivan! I am sooo stoned right now." Matthew wobbled towards the Russian. "You want some weed?" "No, I'm good." "Well anyways, Eduard and I, heh, we just smoked 10 grams! Wait." He giggled. Ivan raised an eyebrow. "How much is a gram again? God I'm high!" The Canadian laughed, nearly beginning yet another domino chain in the bar._** Kolkolkol**_. "Weeeee!" He ran way, his arms outward like the airplane he was riding on, his polar bear tightly clinging onto his master's head.

"I have no idea what you're hic talking about!" Elizabeta whipped out her arm. "What the f- How do you not understand that?" Gilbert swayed and sipped at his beer, drunk as he could get. "I'm not a chick, I'm a dude! You have a penis, I have a penis," she stuck her arms in the air. "we all have PENISES!" All of the countries turned to face her, some hooting, like Sadiq and Switzerland, and the rest laughing their asses off.

Gilbert sprayed his beer out, some even dripping out of his nose. "No. Way." He stared at her, believeing every word of it.

"Then what the hell are those?" He poked her boob. "Those," she paused, "are my sexy man pecks!" Gilbird was going crazy as his master looked her up and down. "Mein Gott Elizabeta, if I was a girl, I would so do you!" The Hungarian girl laughed in appeasement, falling down onto the wood floor unconscious.

Slowly, one by one, the countries toppled over, only leaving Ivan sitting in the bar. Him finally returning to the cockpit with Alfred.

**"Yo! this is your heroic Captain speaking, we are approaching landing destination at 19:00 hours, please remain seated at the time and thank you for riding U.S. 2... you Communist son of a bitch."**

Kiku finished piling the drunken bodies into their appropriate seats when the announcement came on. "Well, I don't know how I did it Feliciano, but I'm done." "Ve~ at least Germany was sober enough to walk to his seat.." "Do you idiots mind, I am trying to get to zeh right chapter. Elizabeta's body kind of crumpled my book."

Roderich shot Kiku and Feliciano a look that promised punishment. "Sumimasen." "Scusa!"

Feliciano looked out the window as the jet descended, his ears popping. "I think we're missing someone."

Arthur was becoming gradually sober, but woke up the instant his ears popped. He realized something: the room was dark, there were no windows, and it seemed as though he was half naked. Only one thing could explain this.

_Happy Room..._

_**HOW THE FUCK DID I GET IN HERE?**_


	8. Chapter 8: Who here ISN'T drunk?

**By the way, I love when people comment on my story, i have no idea whether this is crap or not, so plz at least say if you like or hate it.**

**I love gay peoplez! 3**

**el oh el**

**Grazie!**

Alfred placed the headset down onto the head seat. The cockpit was filled with an unnatural silence. Alfred stood up and rubbed his ass. "My butt hurts. Er... I mean..." _Shit, i lost my train of thought..._ Ivan stared at the American. The cockpit was filled with another awkward silence. "Is it just me, or do you question the fact that we have not begun World War III?" Alfred sighed. "No, I agree with you. I think that's a little odd." Ivan got up. "Da, I thought it was just me."

Alfred streached his arms. "How drunk is everyone?" Ivan picked up his metalic pipe. "On a scale of one to ten, I'm going to have to say a... fifty eight and a half." Alfred's eyes widened. "What..."

Ivan twisted the faucet, looking up the nozzle. "Da, they all passed out. And I bet you that half of them could have had a heart attack or die from some type of catastrophic shock. Some may never wake up again, a coma no doubt." His reaction to this was as if it happened all the time."What a shame."Ivan responded with blunt sarcasm. He shook the pipe and frowned. "Why won't anything come out?"

Alfred couldn't get into the cockpit fast enough. He yanked down the intercom, clearing his voice. "Hello, and welcome to the United States of America. My name is Betty and I will be your tour guide for the next eleven minutes and twenty eight seconds. We have some very special things to discuss today before we proceed to our sexy little hotel suite."

The countries became silent. Was he speaking in a gay accent? He released the speaker button. He motioned for Feliciano, the Italian tripping over several unconscious people's legs before standing in front of him, saluting dramatically. "Erm... how many people here are NOT drunk?" "Oh! That's an easy one sir!" He turned around and began counting. "One, two, three, four, five... do you count?"

Alfred sighed._ This... this won't end well_. He pressed the small red button on the handheld device. "Change of plans, any sober people, grab a body and head out! We'll have people grab your bags. Lets go!" He hung up the intercom and began opening the baggage carriers, chucking the suit cases onto the uncontious passengers below.

They just stared at him before finally moving, a little distraught. Feliciano had a difficult time moving Ludwig. When I say that, I mean lifting his arm higher than a foot. Kiku began shaking the sleeping Greek, startling the three cats tightly intertwined around his body. Lili took her brother's shoulders and hesitated to shake him, calling Vash's name softly several times first. Roderich made the stupid mistake of grabbing Elizibeta's collar to support her standing up, making her collapse onto the ground into a small heap, still k.o'd. Some turned to Roderich as he scrambled to fling her over his shoulder.

Ivan entered the cabin, swigging his flask before sticking it back in his pocket. "So, we're going out now, da?" Alfred chucked 4 or 5 bags at the Russian, him easily deflecting them with his hand. "That was for me I'm guessing?" his intimidating Russian accent sending a shiver down the countrie's spines. "Yep! You need to help too!" Alfred replied with his famous smile.

The stupid American fearlessly approached him, picking up the suit cases and handing them off. "Now go wait outside with those." Ivan smiled and left the plane as the countries struggled to retrieve the bodies, but not without turning to face the sober countries and grinning devilishly at them. "Kolkolkol."

Arthur stood up. They had at least been on the ground for half an hour and he couldn't hear anything in the soundproof room. He stood upright, his legs nearly giving way under him for the millionth time.

Somehow, he had managed to get away from the prostitutes and was now passing through the bar. The place was destroyed. A maid had begun to sweep up shards of glass while another hastily worked to wipe down the soaked counters. He hobbled towards the wooden door leading to the empty room, smashing his forehead on the oak.

"I swear I'll never drink alcohol again. I'll do anything, I'll team up with Ivan, I'll help men with breast cancer with Yong, I'll bathe an old person, just get me the hell of this bloody plane!" He felt someone wrap his arm around their neck, supporting his left side.

"Eh?" Alfred stood next to him, shaking his head pitifully, his eyes closed. "How did I turn out so amazingly with this guy as my hero..." Arthur blinked as they proceeded through the random room into the cabin.

"I was your hero?" The Brit grinned, the American's face reddening a little as he unhooked him at the top of the stairs. _I am sooo gonna use this against him._ "Well, that was a long time ago." He sighed and began to head down with the last remaining suitcases.

Arthur turned away. _Why the hell am I crying?_ He wipped his eyes. _That doesn't even make sense!_ Probably just the sun. "Dude, are you crying?" The American laughed obnoxiously on the pavement. "Tch! No! I'm tired!" He lied, faking a yawn. "Why the hell do you even have that room?" heading downward and chasing Alfred.

"Ve~ when are we leaving?" Feliciano whined, tugging at Kiku's shirt. "I'm getting hungry!" He felt a hand being placed on his head, Kiku's face going a bit pale and clenching his fists. "Da, the Italian is right." Feliciano squealed, believing at first it was his German friend's hand on top of him. "Oi, Alfred," Heracles finally spoke up. "I read before that New York is dangerous at night. Shouldn't we head out?"

Arthur finished man handling Alfred, the American fixing his glasses before nodding with a serious look in his eyes. "Yeah. I have to lay down some rules at the hotel suite. Three or four days of hell." He replied, gazing out at the setting sun, the rest of the countries following his gaze.

Everyone paused for an intentional dramatic silence. "But I'm hungry!" Feliciano whined loudly. "Alright then!" Alfred grinned, pointing his finger dramatically to the skyscrapers on the horizon. "Let's Go!" He heard a groan.

"Really Alfred. Are you kidding me..." The brit rolled his eyes, grabbing his suit case and heading towards the airport, the others following his lead. "What? What'd I say?" "Nothing Alfred, just don't go around wearing your underwear on the outside and a tablecloth tied around your neck in my country." He glanced back at him devilishly. "I have a reputation too."

Sorry It took me so long, I really had no motivation to write this D:  
>Next Chapter will make you laugh your ass off, and then you'll laugh at your ass.<strong><br>****Remember, PLZ COMMENT! :D**


End file.
